<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfamiliar by itsnicsalad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948002">Unfamiliar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnicsalad/pseuds/itsnicsalad'>itsnicsalad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, also i am gay for eda and lilith, but i trust in dana and the crew, help me god, i hope they don't rush lilith's redemption arc, tags tags tags, this has been sitting in my google doc for a while and thought hey why the hell not, what the hell are they for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnicsalad/pseuds/itsnicsalad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Set after the events of Young Blood, Old Souls]</p><p>Lilith tries to make amends with Eda and I guess it works, sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfamiliar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lilith is quickly becoming one of my faves but she still has a ton to do if she wants to be forgiven lmao anyway here's the story don't expect much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith tugged at a strand of her hair, a silver streak in a sea of indigo. She sighed, twirling it around her slim fingers.<br/><em>I can’t believe that just happened</em>.<br/>The mirror she was staring into was dirty and cracked down the middle, but she could still make out the slight bags under her eyes. She squinted her right, the cool grey colour of her iris a stark contrast to the bright turquoise on the left. Asymmetrical. Unfamiliar.<br/>The sudden hammering on the door caused Lilith to jump, banging into the wall.<br/>“How much longer are you gonna hog the bathroom?”<br/>“S-sorry, Edalyn.”<br/>The door clicked as the lock was undone and Eda brushed past into the room, heading towards the cabinet fastened to the wall. Lilith tucked her hair behind her ear, hovering by the open door. Her sister didn’t even give her a second glance before she opened her mouth to speak. “I um, I appreciate you letting me stay….”<br/>She was cut off as a hairbrush prodded at her chest. Eda stood at the other end, brow furrowed. “Don’t. Just don’t, ok? You’re not off the hook, so don’t go prancing around like you own the place.”<br/>Lilith stiffened, her ears falling flat. “I know that, Edalyn.”<br/>Eda saw her sister’s forlorn face before letting out a sigh, running a hand through her grey hair. There was no point in getting mad, it wouldn’t benefit either of them. “Look, can we continue this later? Luz and King need me and I’m not in the mood to talk to you right now.”<br/>“O-of course, sister. Take as much time as you need.”<br/>Eda gave a curt nod before treading out the door and dimming the candlelight, leaving Lilith standing alone in the dark room to stir in her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>Being the head of the most prestigious coven on the Boiling Isles had its perks. Lilith took orders from the Emperor himself, an honour that she took very seriously. She had the luxury of being able to use all types of magic, and her title and status as the Leader of the Emperor’s Coven earned her nothing but respect from her peers. It was all she ever wanted as a kid. But strangely enough, it didn’t bring her happiness.<br/>Oftentimes she blamed it on the stress, but Lilith knew in her heart that she was being dishonest with herself. She wanted nothing more but to be reunited with Eda without the need to be at odds with each other whenever they crossed paths. She wanted nothing more but to be living out her dream with her baby sister by her side, conquering the world like they’d promised to each other when they were younger.<br/>The balcony of the Emperor’s castle was a popular spot for Lilith to visit when she was off duty. She’d pace the concrete grounds, counting the stars splashed across the night sky as she concocted her next plan to capture Eda. At least, that’s what she told the Emperor anyway when questioned, though in truth she would use that time to clear her mind of all the anxious thoughts that floated around in her head. There was no room for sentimentality, she had a job to do.<br/>Or, she used to have a job to do. It had only been a few hours since she defected from the Emperor’s Coven and escaped with her sister and company. A few hours since she decided to make amends with Eda by splitting the curse that had plagued her for the past 30 years. A choice she should’ve made a long time ago.<br/>“Didn’t take you for the brooding type.”<br/>Lilith’s ears pricked up at the sight of the girl in the doorway, staring at the witch with a curious yet wary gaze. Eda’s human apprentice, Luz.<br/>“I’m not brooding,” she huffed, biting her lip. She quirked an eyebrow at the sphere of light floating in Luz’s palm, the same spell she had cast earlier with Eda.<br/>“Yeah, sure you aren’t.”<br/>The pair stood together outside the Owl House, basking in the bright blue moonlight that illuminated the sky. The atmosphere was cool that night, but the little heat emitting from the sphere was enough.<br/>“So what are you doing out here by yourself if you’re ‘not brooding?’”<br/>“I don’t get why you’re interested, or why you’re even talking to me right now,” Lilith mumbled, folding her arms, “I would’ve thought Edalyn would tell you to stay away from me.”<br/>“She didn’t say that, at least I don’t think she did,” Luz said. “I just wanted to check up on you before I went to sleep.”<br/>It never occurred to Lilith that it was sometime in the early hours of the morning already. It felt as if barely any time had passed at all. She started to question Luz’s sleeping patterns, but thought not to bring it up.<br/>“Thank you, really. But I’m fine.”<br/>“If you say so.” Luz shrugged, raising her palm and letting the ball of light float into the sea of stars above. “Listen, I know we’re…. not on the best of terms right now….”<br/>“You can just say you hate me.”<br/>Luz clicked her tongue. “I don’t completely hate you Lilith, believe it or not. And neither does Eda. But you gotta give us more reasons to like, like you.”<br/>Lilith’s hand subconsciously fiddled with her grey strands of hair. “Trust me, I know. I don’t entirely forgive myself either.”<br/>“I’m glad you dont.”<br/>The door creaked as Luz slipped back through the gap. “You’re coming inside right?”<br/>Lilith slicked her hair back, tracing a hand down the wooden door. This new, unfamiliar lifestyle was going to take some getting used to, but she was going to try. That was the least she could do anyway. Taking a deep breath, she finally stepped inside, bidding farewell to the night and pulling the door closed.</p><hr/><p>Lilith didn’t get any sleep that night, and she suspected it would stay like that for a long while. Ignoring the fact that the sofa she was assigned to was itchy and uncomfortable, the churning feeling of guilt and regret sat like a heavy rock in her stomach. Last night’s events had felt like a bunch of weights had been lifted off her shoulders, but she felt numb even with the sunlight shining down on her through the window.<br/>Eda was nowhere to be seen as Lilith tiptoed her way into the kitchen. Dirty pots and pans were piled up in the sink, where Luz was scrubbing absentmidedly and humming a quiet tune. The air was filled with a strange foreign smell that Lilith couldn’t identify, but she assumed the scent belonged to whatever was in those pots earlier.<br/>Luz turned around, her eyes unusually bright for someone who presumably got a few hours of sleep. “Morning Lilith.”<br/>“Uh, good morning.”<br/>The blue-haired witch tread towards the sink, eyeing a purplish-pink dish laid out on the table. “What were you making?”<br/>“Paella,” the human girl chirped, setting down the spoon she was washing and pointing at the dish. “Or, something like paella. It’s a bit hard to find the right ingredients on the Boiling Isles. I mostly just guessed”<br/>“Pie-aye-ah?”<br/>“It’s food that my mamá and I loved to eat back in the human realm.”<br/>Lilith studied the food carefully. Pink bubbles erupted from the top where an abundance of weird clams and fish were scattered, and the substance beneath looked soft yet lumpy. It was nothing like she had ever seen before.<br/>“Eda helped me get the fish,” Luz piped up, leaning against the table. “Though she didn’t know what kind of fish it was.”<br/>“You... saw Edalyn earlier?”<br/>“Yeah, I think she’s still down by the beach. She’s probably scavenging with the trash slugs again. Blech.” Luz stuck out her tongue with a grimace.<br/>“Is she by herself?”<br/>“Don’t worry, Owlbert’s with her.” Lilith figured that was what Eda named her little owl palisman. Yeah, that definitely seems like her.<br/>“You can go visit her if you want,” the girl said, “Me and King already promised we’d hang out with our friends today.”<br/>“Oh.” Lilith’s shoulders slumped a bit. She was hoping Luz would accompany her to lift some of the tension, but it appeared that was no longer an option. “Well um, have fun.”<br/>“We will. King!”<br/>The small demon leaped up from within the sink into Luz’s arms, splashing water onto the ground. His gaze landed on Lilith. “Oh, is she coming with us?”<br/>“Nah.” Luz turned to the older witch. “Could you do me a favour and tell Eda the paella’s for her? Thanks.”<br/>Before she could reply, the pair were out the front door, their loud laughter filling the atmosphere. Lilith waited for the voices to fade into the distance before walking out herself.<br/>The giant owl head stuck to the front door blinked as the witch sauntered past. “HOOT. Morning Lilith!”<br/>Suppressing a groan, she pinched the bridge of her nose and turned around. “You,” she hissed, “You wouldn’t happen to know which direction the beach is would you?”<br/>The owl stretched out his neck, his elongated form pointing east. “Beach is that way. HOOT!”<br/>“Thanks," Lilith grumbled, heading off down the dirt path. She hurried her pace as the demon started to retreat back into the door, spewing questions and nonsense left and right.</p><hr/><p>Lilith had explored most of the surrounding environment around the Owl House prior to her moving in. She already knew her way around the forest and cliffs, but the beach was unfamiliar territory to her. The laced boots and floor length dress she was wearing were definitely not suited for treading on the grainy sand.<br/>Despite her lack of direction, it was easy for Lilith to find her sister. The trash slug Luz was referring to earlier was a towering mountain of rotting flesh on the flat beach. <em>Blech, the girl was right.</em><br/>The stench almost became unbearable as Lilith trudged towards the mound. She noticed Eda rummaging around in the open stomach of the beast, her bushy hair pulled back with a scarf that obscured her ears. Owlbert was perched on top of the staff, which was leaning to the side. He watching intently with bright eyes.<br/>Lilith cleared her throat, which felt like it was closing up on itself. “Edalyn.”<br/>Eda glanced up and sighed before brushing herself off. . “Lilith.”<br/>“The human told me I would find you here.”<br/>“Did she now?”<br/>Lilith got a clear look of her sister’s face, tired and slightly wrinkled around the eyes. The curse’s doing no doubt, she was the younger out of the two. They shared the same grey eye, except it was Eda’s left that had lost its fiery golden colour.<br/>“You um, wanted to talk to me yesterday.”<br/>“Yeah, I did.”<br/>Lilith cut her off before she could continue. “Edalyn, I just want to say I’m so, so sorry for everything.”<br/>"Lilith…."<br/>“I was young and blind and stupid; I was only thinking for myself and it was the worst decision I’d ever made.”<br/>“Lilith listen to me-”<br/>“And I know that doesn’t justify hurting you the way I did-”<br/>“Lilith!”<br/>“But I promise I’ll do my best to make it up to you-”<br/>Her sentence was cut short as Eda brought her hand up and slapped her sister across the face. Her cheek stung, but there were no tears, no cries of pain, only silence as the two met each other’s gaze.<br/>“God, you never listen do you?” Eda hissed, wringing her hand. “This stupid curse is the least of my troubles, I’m done crying over it. What I’m NOT over-" She jabbed her finger at Lilith, her mouth drawn in a snarl, "Is the fact that you had the audacity to bring Luz into this whole shitshow."<br/>Her ears pinned back. She was hoping that Eda wouldn't bring it up, but it was wishful thinking knowing that her sister had a strong connection with the human teen. Their relationship struck Lilith as odd at first; Eda had barely been with this kid for a year and they had already bonded so much over their short time together. It was confusing to say the least, but it started to come to the raven witch that Eda treated and cared for Luz like her own family. Something she should've realised before shoving the girl off a bridge.<br/>"You almost killed her." Eda’s voice was quiet, more terrifying than when raised. "She's just a child for crying out loud. The Lilith I knew wouldn't have hurt a fly. But then again, I haven't seen her in 30 years."<br/>The shiny tears in Lilith’s eyes made Eda almost feel sorry, but they both knew it was deserved.<br/>“You’re lucky she has a heart of gold, she doesn’t owe you anything.”<br/>“I know, Edalyn. I’m sorry.”<br/>“You sure seem like you don't sometimes," Eda said, yanking the scarf from her head and tossing it into the sack at her feet. “We all know you’re sorry but that’s not enough. You have to do more than tell us you'll do better. You have to <em>be</em> better”<br/>"I kn- I understand. Edalyn."<br/>Dark clouds started to roll across the dimming blue sky as Eda slung the sack over her shoulder. "We should get going. Would hate to get stuck in the rain."<br/>Glances were exchanged, each gave a curt nod before starting to make their way back up the cliffs. Lilith wanted to reach out and hold her sister’s hand like they used to when they were young, but things were never going to be the same. The last of her tears trickled down her pale face and splashed onto the dirt beneath her feet.</p><hr/><p>The downpour only grew stronger as the pair entered the Owl House. The warmth was a stark and welcome contrast to the icy atmosphere outside, allowing Lilith to relax her shoulders after realising she’d been tense the whole walk home. Eda tossed the sack onto the floor and made her way into the kitchen, where a strong scent had filled the room. “Is that the thing Luz was making earlier?”<br/>“Oh! I forgot….” Lilith stumbled her way into the kitchen, peeking around the doorframe. “She said it’s for you.”<br/>Eda shook her head, her lips curling into a knowing smile. “What did I do to deserve this kid?”<br/>She noticed Lilith slinking away from the doorway and raised an eyebrow.<br/>"When was the last time you ate something Lilith? I'm assuming the Emperor didn't feed you well."<br/>"I, I would hate to impose-"<br/>"I'm inviting you, stupid. Wouldn't want our so-called guest to starve now would we?"<br/>Lilith carefully tread into the kitchen. With spoons in hand, the pair dug into the dish. It must’ve been out on the counter for a while, as the steam from earlier had evaporated and left behind a slightly cold purplish-pink mush. But as Lilith looked over at Eda chewing away happily, she started to feel warm inside for the first time in forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>